


I never meant to fall in love

by TheLastSaskDragonRider



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Friendship, George is a good friend, M/M, the oc is blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSaskDragonRider/pseuds/TheLastSaskDragonRider
Summary: George gets a call about indecent behaviour
Relationships: George Crabtree & Llewellyn Watts, llewellyn watts/original male character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I never meant to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a loooooooonnnnggg time ago, like around when Brother's Keeper first aired, and is placed around that time. Enjoy!

It’s a soft spring night when George receives a call at the station house. It’s a run of the mill call about suspected indecent behaviour, so George takes John with him to the address, a boarding house not far from the station. The door has been left open a crack in as if in a rush. Through the slightly opened door, George can see two bodies moving under the sheets and a near familiar voice is moaning in pleasure.

“Toronto Constabulary,” George calls out.

The man immediately jumps up and is out the fire escape before George or John can move. John yells, “I got him,” as he chases after the partially dressed man. George looks back towards the bed and averts his eyes but not before he realizes that the one on the bed is male.

“Come on, sir,” George says, spotting a crumpled suit on the floor and making his way towards it. “Get dressed and you’ll...”

He stopped as he recognized the suit in his hands. Looking back towards the bed, carefully avoiding his lower half, he calls out hesitantly, “Detective Watts?”

On the bed, Watts doesn’t move from where he was left, his legs splayed open and his arms covering his face. As George calls out to him, finally he sits up, tugging a sheet over his hips before turning towards George.

“I’ll come with you, Constable, just... please...”

“Detective,” George says. “Watts.”

“I know that it’s illegal, but I’ve tried to be who the law would allow and I can’t.”

“Watts—“

“I tried to... I wanted to be normal. Ordinary. But none of those feelings compare to being loved and that’s what I want.”

“Sir—“

“Every single time there’s a case with people like me and the Inspector says that it’s wrong... but it’s not wrong! I’m not wrong! I’m not! I’m not!”

“Llewellyn. Stop,” George says. 

Finally Watts stops talking, but instead of the words coming out of him, tears starts coming. He shoves his fist against his mouth, his whole body starts to shake.

Carefully, George sits down on the bed next to Watts. First he raises his hand to reassure Watts, but realizing that Watts is covered in sweat and semen, he wraps the sheet around Watts’ shoulders to stop his shivering and bring him comfort.

“You know who you remind me of?” he says quietly. “An old friend. She was wonderful, smart, funny... and devoted to one very special friend.”

Watts doesn’t look up, tracing patters on the sheets as his tears soak into the linen. “Is she in the asylum or jail?”

“Neither. She’s in England.”

This makes Watts look up. “Why?”

“Loving someone isn’t a crime and we all loved her and there was no way we could’ve done commended her to that fate.”

Watt’s eyes searched George’s face for the truth for a long moment before he whispered, “I never meant to fall in love.”

“No one ever does.”


End file.
